iBirthday Present
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: A short Seddie oneshot using four ways of communication: letters/notes, texts, IMs and the old fashioned talking.


_**iBirthday Present**_

**A short Seddie oneshot using four ways of communication: letters/notes, texts, IMs and the old fashioned talking.**

_**Dearest **_**Sam (that was sarcastic, in case you couldn't tell), **

**Where's my birthday present, you demon?**

**From, Freddie**

_**Dearest **_**nub Freddork (only the dearest was sarcastic, my **_**dearest **_**nub),**

**You'll see later *insert evil laugh***

**Besides, you didn't get **_**me **_**a birthday present What about that, huh huh? Come on, pay up and then I will, kid.**

**From, Samantha Joy Puckett who pwns Freddork Benson (and you better call me that. Or **_**else**_**)**

**To Samantha Joy Puckett who pwns Freddork Benson,**

**I did get you a birthday present.**

**Twenty pounds of ham, remember? How could you forget? It was **_**huge.**_

**So yes, m'dear, it is **_**you**_** who owes **_**me.**_

**From, Freddie Benson who does not appreciate being called a nub**

**To nub nub nubby Frednub Benson,**

**Oh, yeah, I remember now. But now it's…well, you don't wanna know….so how bout you get me a better one, one that I can actually keep? You know, like the one we gave **_**dearest **_**Carly.**

**From, Sam Puckett who doesn't care if Frednub Benson appreciates being called a nub or not**

**To Sam…jerk Puckett,**

**I really don't wanna know where it is. Anyway, just wait till next year, m'dear. XD**

**And you still owe me a present, no matter what you say to try and get out of it!**

**From, Freddie Benson who has to come up with a better nickname for Sam**

**To Mr. King of the Nubs Benson,**

**You can't ever come up with a good nickname for the Sam Master. So don't even try.**

**First, don't call me m'dear. I'm not your **_**dear, **_**got that?**

**I'll try to find something nubbish enough to suit your tastes, Mr. Benson.**

**From, Sam Puckett who knows that Freducation Benson will never come up with a good enough nickname for her**

**To SamANTtha (Get it? Sam ANT. Because you're just like an ant, mean and biting!),**

**Heh, I think that one was pretty good, don't you?**

**Second, it's fun to call you m'dear, cause I know you hate it XD**

**Thank you. Finally, I'm good enough to get a present from Sam.**

**From, Freddie Benson who has a good nickname for Sam**

**To Fredwiener Benson who has the most horrible, vomit-inducing nicknames ever, **

**Ew. Seriously, Benson? That was like the worst nickname I've ever heard. No, actually it WAS the worst nickname I've ever heard. It makes my nicknames look like angels or something.**

**You should definitely stick to tech stuff.**

**And also, you're not good enough to get a present from Sam-I-Am. I'm just taking pity on ya.**

**From, Sam Puckett who is much better at nicknaming than Freddie Benson**

**To Sam Puckett who is mean, annoying and evil,**

**I actually thought I'd had a good one :'( Sad.**

**Anyway, did your **_**boyfriend **_**(heavy implications on boyfriend) Carter give ya a present last year? *hint hint***

**Well, I can believe that I'm good enough if I want to!**

**From, Freddie Benson who has the best nicknames ever, and is much better than that stupid Carter kid!**

**To Fredloser Benson, the most desperate kid ever,**

**You will never have a good one. Get over it.**

**In case you've forgotten, Carter and I weren't **_**dating **_**last year, so he didn't give me a present, you stupid idiot. And if this is going to turn into another session of Freddie is better than Carter, then I quit. **

**See ya, Benson.**

**From, Sam Puckett who knows that Carter is better, no matter what Fredidiot says!  
**

**To Sam Puckett, who is the most awesome person ever,**

**SAM!**

**You're just ditching me, like that?**

**Just because I made a comment about your mindless boyfriend?**

**From, Freddie who knows you could do SO much better**

**Yep.**

**SsFsSfSsFsSfSsF**

**To: Freddork Benson, King of Nubs**

**From: Sam Puckett who PWNS ALL**

…**I need to talk to u.**

**To: Sam Puckett who PWNS ALL**

**From: Freddork Benson, the King of Nubs**

**So. Talk.**

**To: Freddork Benson, the King of Nubs**

**From: Sam Puckett who PWNS ALL**

…**.you were right. I broke up with Carter. He was cheating on me.**

**To: Sam Puckett who PWNS ALL**

**From: Freddork Benson, the King of Nubs**

**Aw, Sam, I'm so sorry.**

**To: Freddork Benson, the King of Nubs**

**From: Sam Puckett who PWNS ALL**

**Don't be, nub.**

**To: Sam Puckett who PWNS ALL**

**From: Freddork Benson, the King of Nubs**

**Why not? I mean, you're my friend. Aren't I allowed to feel sorry for you?**

**To: Freddork Benson, the King of Nubs**

**From: Sam Puckett who PWNS ALL**

**But… I held this over you, the fact that Carter was so much better than you, for so long now. Now that I caught him cheating on me, you're supposed to rub it in my face like I would have done to you, not be a supportive friend. I can't take all the nice!**

**To: Sam Puckett who PWNS ALL**

**From: Freddork Benson, the King of Nubs**

**Sam…I love you, I can't be mean to you.**

**To: Freddork Benson, the King of Nubs**

**From: Sam Puckett who PWNS ALL**

**Look, I can't do this chiz again. I gotta go.**

**To: Sam Puckett who PWNS ALL**

**From: Freddork Benson, the King of Nubs**

**What do you mean?**

**To: Sam Puckett who PWNS ALL**

**From: Freddork Benson, the King of Nubs**

**SAM!**

**To: Sam Puckett who PWNS ALL**

**From: Freddork Benson, the King of Nubs**

**COME BACK!**

**SsFsSfSsFsSf**

Sam ran her hands through her messy blonde curls. "…and that's what happened. What do I do?"

"Tell him how you feel, obviously," Carly said this as if Sam should already know.

Sam cast a downward look. "But it's so soon after my last relationship. And Carter broke my trust, how do I know that Freddork won't do the same thing?"

"Look," Carly sighed. "I know that in the past Freddie has shown some interest in me." Sam snorted, and Carly glared. "BUT, he's not that kind of guy. If he says that he likes you, it's true and he's not gonna play you like that. Just…trust him."

"Fine," Sam grumbled. "But, Carly, it's hard. I _love _him and it hurts more if someone you love breaks your trust."

"I know, Sam, I know," Carly whispered. "But you can do this. Just march out there and tell him how you feel."

"All right," Sam agreed decisively. Flinging the door open with most of her strength, she heard a crack as the hardwood collided with something. She soon realized that it was Freddie. "Freddork? Why are you lying on the floor?"

"You hit me with the door, demon!" Freddie accused, pointing a finger at her.

Sam was still confused. "And why were you listening at the door?"

"Oh." Freddie blushed. "About that…"

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Sam smirked evilly.

Freddie's eyes grew huge. "Sam, look, it wasn't like that, no, SAM!"

She'd hoisted him into the air by his underpants and hung him on one of the hooks meant for coats. He groaned in pain, and she grinned. "That'll teach you not to eavesdrop on Sam Puckett." The blonde turned to go back inside, but then she seemed to remember something. Turning around, she planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Oh, and by the way, in case you didn't hear already, I love you too, dork."

Sighing wistfully, Freddie watched her go back inside. Then a sudden pain in his lower area reminded him of where he was. "SAM! YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE AND LET ME DOWN! SAM!"

"Are you gonna let him down?" Carly inquired.

Sam shrugged, collapsing on her couch. "Maybe later."

"What about his birthday present?" Carly reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Sam groaned. "I got this." Standing up slowly, she grabbed a package and walked outside.

SsFsSfSsFsSf

**Freddork12: Thanks for finally letting me down. And for the, um, Galaxy Wars underpants.**

**Sam-is-ham: Ur welcome. Thought they were sufficiently dorky enough for you.**

**Freddork12: Whatever.**

**Sam-is-ham: Anything for my little dorky-kins boyfriend Fredward.**

SsFsSfSsFsSf

**Was that sufficiently Seddie enough for you? Yeah, I'm not really in a iBreak a Promise mood, so really sorry!**

**Anyway, review! In 45 minutes it's my birthday, so… that'd be an awesome present XD**


End file.
